Closet Feelings
by MorpheusD
Summary: One-Shot: DannySam. After school, Danny must run from an enraged Dash...and he ends up in a closet with Sam.


Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman... (unfortunately) so everything but the characters and TV show belongs to me…actually technically speaking, I only own the plot.

A/N: This is a one-shot about Danny and Sam. Characters may be OOC since it is their sophomore year. Also take note that I wrote this in two minutes.

Closet Feelings

Danny stared at her beauty longingly. It had been six months, _six months_, since he had realized his feelings for Sam. Six months since that day she had kissed him. Six months of torture, wanting to tell her how he felt…but he couldn't.

He had many reasons for not informing her of his love. When he was with her, they all seemed to fade into the background and all he could think about was her.

Like a drumbeat, his heart hammered at his chest. He was going to do it, right here in the closet.

"Sam I-"

It had all started earlier that day when Dash had failed another test. Unfortunately for Danny it was in Science, the only period in the day that Danny had with Dash. Also, it was the very last period of the day.

So, Danny found himself flying through the halls with Dash trailing inches behind him. It all felt like a hunt and Danny was the deer.

Backed into a corner, Danny could only cower as Dash stood over him, hand tight in a fist.

"Fenton, this is all your fault!" He growled. "And you know what I'm gonna do to you?"

"Um…let me go?" Danny asked hopefully. He couldn't use his ghost powers in plain sight, else Dash see and tell everybody his secret.

"Wrong. I'm gonna beat you so hard that…" Dash didn't get to finish his sentence, as a box flew out of nowhere and hit him on the back of the head.

"Danny, run!" His legs seemed to move on their own accord. He leaped over Dash and scurried around the corner running after his savior, Sam.

"Thanks," Danny blushed, as they flew past the science room.

"Qwan is at the entrance waiting for you to come there." Sam hissed, pushing him around to a different route.

"Fenton, I know you're somewhere!" Dash yelled. His voice seemed to come from just around the corner.

With no thought of his ghost powers, Danny shoved Sam into the nearest closet, jumping in behind her just in time.

"Where'd he go?" Dash yelled, his voice echoing down the hallway. "Don't think this is the end, Fenton, I'll get you tomorrow."

'Oh great,' Danny thought. 'Skipped one day only to get it tomorrow.'

"Danny?" Sam hissed.

"Yes?" Danny said with a grin.

"Can you get off me please?" Sam asked.

Now, it was a rather tight closet and Danny couldn't get up from his intimate position on Sam's lap. With a blush, Danny muttered an apology and reached for the door handle…

…only to find it locked.

Heart pounding, Danny tried desperately to move again until Sam groaned in pain. Blushing again, Danny found them to be in a more intimate position, this time with Sam on Danny's lap.

"Let's not try that again." Sam said with a grin.

"O-okay Sam," Danny stuttered.

Minutes passed and still they were locked inside the closet. Danny had calmed down enough to realize…he was locked in a closet with the girl he loved. He stared at her as she tried to use one of her clips to unlock the door.

When she stopped to look at him, he turned away. Hours seemed to pass in Danny's mind when he turned his head back to face Sam only to find that the two of them had locked lips.

Surprised eyes met surprised eyes as they stayed in that position. Danny, pulled out of his moment of nervousness, pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

Seconds later, both pulled away and panted for breath. Sam looked at Danny, shocked that he would do something like that. Danny blushed and looked away, embarrassed that he would even think to do something like that.

"Sam I-"

"Danny I-"

"You first," Danny said, looking at the bottom of a mop.

"Look, Danny, I'm sorry." Sam apologized. "I never meant…just because I…this isn't working."

"Sam…I'm sorry you don't feel the same about me, but I love you."

"Danny, I didn't say…" Sam interrupted, but was cut off again by Danny.

"Please don't interrupt. I know you may not feel this way, but I do and I'm sorry. Sam, I knew from the moment we kissed in the park." Danny turned to face her again. "Look, I know it was a fake-out make-out, but I know there was something real about it. I know now that it was my feelings for you."

Sam smiled at Danny and shook her head. "Danny, you have it all wrong. I do feel the same way; I've felt this way since I first met you." Danny blushed, staring down at the mop again. "Danny Fenton, I love every inch of you."

They both leaned closer again. When they were millimeters away from each other, the door suddenly swung open. Both teens turned to face their old teacher, Mr. Lancer.

"Moby Dick! What are you two doing in here?" Mr. Lancer asked. "You both had better get home. If this was school hours I'd give you a detention!"

The two teens scuttled to their feet and scurried off down the hall towards the entrance, holding hands while they ran.


End file.
